A cooler and dispenser for bottled water normally has a cooling reservoir within which the inverted neck of a water bottle is disposed. Water flows from the bottle until the water level closes the bottle neck and typically a refrigeration system cools the reservoir and the water being held there. Additionally, some systems are provided with an additional tank, supplied with water from the reservoir, and have a heating system which provides hot water. Water is dispensed by draining the reservoir, usually through a faucet. When the water level falls below the inverted bottle neck, air in the reservoir can enter the bottle, bubble to the top, and release more water to maintain the water level in the reservoir.
Some systems are provided with a cap over the neck of the water bottle so that upon inverting, water is contained until the water bottle is properly inserted into the water cooler. In order to provide fluid communication, these types of water coolers are often provided with a feed tube which pierces the cap upon insertion of the inverted bottle in the cooler and provides a conduit to dispense water into the reservoir. Water coolers of this general type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,188 to Baker et al.
It sometimes becomes necessary to replace a partially empty water bottle with a new water bottle containing either the same liquid or a different liquid, or otherwise remove a partially filled water bottle. In conventional systems, however, upon removal, water is discharged through the neck of the water bottle without control. One solution to a similar problem is presented as a resealable plug-type fitting for use with flexible bag containers and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 32,354 to Chester Savage, assignor to Scholle Corporation. An improved hygienic liquid dispensing system for use in water bottle coolers which allows for the removal of a partially filled water bottle is necessary.